


On the ski slopes

by Whitelily



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelily/pseuds/Whitelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has never skied before and his friends want to take him out for a few runs. What could go wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the ski slopes

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary is bad  
> This is my first time writing a fic so sorry if it's bad  
> I wrote this for a friends bday so happy birthday Megan!

The day had gotten off to a horrible a start. Rin arrived at the mountain with Haru and Makoto, the two idiot lovebirds, and then immediately lost them when he went to rent skis. Knowing Haru he was probably off spouting about the horrors of frozen water, aka snow and ice. Makoto, of course, was there calming him,  hopefully only in PG ways. Once he had finally rented his skis, Rin decided to head out. He figured he would meet up with the lovebirds sooner or later and got on line for the ski lift.  
That was his mistake. He could have avoided the whole situation if he decided to search for the pair instead. But no. Now he was stuck on the lift with some guy who would just not stop talking. He went on and on about all the places that he's skied and how many competitions he'd won for his -apparently- beautiful skiing form. Rin was barely able to hold back from biting the others head off. 'Really,' he thought. 'His shark-like teeth had to be useful for something.'  
"I imagine you must have heard of me, the beautiful Rei Ryugazaki I am quite famous if I may say so myself."  
Rin grit his teeth. "No I can't say I have." 'Does a guy normally refer to himself as beautiful?' Rin thought. 'Oh well. Times are changing and such. It's definitely not the oddest thing out there.' He continued aloud, "I don't know many, if any, famous skiers out there. Today's actually my first time skiing."  
When the other man, Rei, heard this last bit of information, his eyes lit up. "You mean you have never skied before? And you didn't consider lessons?" He paused for a moment, "To think you would be so fortunate as to meet a star on your very first day."  
He pushed his glasses up and they glinted suspiciously. Rin prayed for the top of the lift to appear soon. "I am a very, very skilled person. I shall teach you how to ski," Rei proposed. Rin grimaced. He couldn't stand to be with the pompous man another minute. He began to decline politely but before he could Rei interrupted."I can see you lighting up at the thought of me being your teacher." Rin rolled his eyes silently. "First lesson: take your feet off the bars and keep your tips up. We need to get off now."  
"Wait, wait what?! I've never done this before! Can you be a little more specific?"  
Their chair reached the top of the lift and with the bar up Rei gracefully slipped up and off of the chair. Rin, considerably less graceful, followed him, but managed to cross his skis, tangle his poles, and crash into the person nearest him. Who happened to be Rei. It was rather awkward for Rin to detangle himself from the younger man. Rei's goggles had been knocked askew in the struggle, making everything even more difficult to get back up.  
Five minutes later both of the boys were back up ready to ski. Rei, blushing slightly after having the other sprawled all over him, led Rin over to the trail marked with the green circle, meaning it was the easiest.  
"So since you are a beginner you should pizza pie it the whole way down."  
"I should what?" Rin questioned.  
"Pizza pie it. It means having your skis look like a piece of pizza. It'll stop you from going really fast and makes it easy to turn."  
Rei started out fidgeting but slowly grew more confident. Rin figured it was because he liked sounding smart in front of others.  
"Oh and don't worry if you fall down. Everybody does when they first start out. Just usually not as public as your first one was," Rei said grinning slightly.  
"Humph," was Rin response, quickly followed by a slight shout as he hit a patch of ice and went down again.  
They made it down the slope with no more accidents and got back on the lift line.  
"You did well," Rei said earnestly to the other.  
"It's because I had such a good teacher, who is known for his 'beautiful' skiing." There might have been a bit of snark in his answer. "But thanks. It was fun. Would you mind if I kept skiing with you?"  
"N-No I wouldn't." Rei stammered slightly. "I would have figured you were here with friends though."  
"I am. However they abandoned me when I went to get skis."  
"Oh well I'll be glad to stay with you."  
The two skied together for a few hours till the mountain closed.  
"That was fun. Want to see each other again tomorrow?" Rin asked.  
"Yeah I'd love to. Here's my number just in case." Rei gave his number to the other and said their goodbyes.  
Rei got in his car and left, ecstatic at meeting the other handsome man and how they were going to meet up again tomorrow.  
Rin went to his car and found two lovebirds necking inside of it.  
"Really you two! You abandon me the entire day and I come to find you necking in my car?!"  
"Oh Rin. There you are." Haru was as apathetic as ever.  
"Rin we were so worried! You disappeared and we couldn't find you, even though it was you first time skiing and we dragged you with us and-" Makoto exclaimed.  
"It's okay Makoto. And Haru, sound a little more worried." Rin cut off Makoto knowing he could go for a while. "I'm glad you guys made me come. I met someone on the slopes and we skied together."  
"And you like him," Haru said.  
"What?! No, of course not. We just met!"  
"What Haru is trying to say, is congratulations." Makoto was calmer now he knew Rin was safe. "Are you going to see him again?"  
"Yeah, I got his number and I plan to see him tomorrow so we can ski again," Rin answered. "Now let's go. I'm hungry."


End file.
